Seto's Lie, Serenity's Misery
by The Incredible Emo Kid
Summary: Revenge on Joey makes Serenity have no place to stay, so she turns to the vengeful one- Kaiba- to take her in.(HumorRomance with a bit of angst.)
1. A Lost Fight and a KickedOut Serenity

Okay, it's the Incredible Emo Kid and I'm back with another story!

**Chapter One: The Lie Begins**

Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler were standing in the hallway, facing eachother. The CEO looked harrassed, and for once Joey was looking triumphant. Joey was finally winning a fight against Kaiba!

"And if you're such a great big brotha, then why is Mokuba always kidnapped, huh?"

"I can't-"

"Can't handle the situation? No, I'd say not."

This was the last straw for Seto. Insulting his fashion sense, his hair, his attitude, he could take. But not insulting how he acted to Mokuba. He wouldn't keep listening.

Seto Kaiba turned away, for the first time he had lost.

Joey was overjoyed, but Seto was already cooking up a plan for revenge in his head.

Now he had to find Serenity Wheeler.

**10 Minutes later, outside of Advanced Math 10.**

Seto looked around and finally spotted his target. Serenity Wheeler.

He walked up to Serenity and took her hand. "Serenity, we need to talk."

Serenity's friends squealed, while Serenity looked confused/horrified.Serenity's friendscalled out encouragement.Seto dragged her into an empty room, glared at her friends, and almost completely closed the door.

Meanwhile, Joey was looking for his sister to tell her his news about beating Kaiba. As he walked over to Serenity's squealing friends, he noticed Serenity missing. "Where's my sista?" he asked them in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

One of Serenity's stupider friends blurted out what the rest of them had been about to deny. "She's with Seto Kaiba!" she squealed before covering her mouth, realising her mistake.Joey growled, and said angrily, "Where are they!"

"In room 301," squeaked the unfortunate friend.

Joey ran to the room, but stopped in front of the door, hearing Kaiba's voice.

"You don't have to keepour relationshipfrom your brother anymore. He'll understand. I won't use it against him."

Joey paled. No! Not his sister! He stood by the door for a few more moments, then barged in. "Serenity! Why?"

He saw her mouth move, but couldn't understand what she said. All he could understand was that she held Kaiba's hand like a lifeline.

He turned around, rushed through the door, and ran home.

**Later, Serenity and Joey's house**

As Serenity walked to Joey's house, she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Joey had refused to listen as she had told him Kaiba was lying. He had yelled and walked away.

Serenity's heart plunged as she saw her things by the door- all her clothes and books and CDspacked in suitcases. Joey was standing next to them. He took a deep breath.

"When we decided to rent this apartment, sis, I thought this would make ya happy. I trusted ya stay outta trouble. But you went and involved yourself wit' Kaiba! Well, I'll give ya yer space. Go and live somewhere else. You obviously care more 'bout Kaiba than ya do yer own brother."

Serenity was cold. She looked at her brother, but he showed no sympathy. Only anger. She picked up her bags and left, knowing that was the only thing she could do.

Looking for a place to go, she went to Mai and Tea first. All she got was cold glares from both of them. She visited everyone, asking for a place to stay. But none would so much as tell her talk to her. She got the door slammed in her face every time. There was only one place left to go, and she hated the thought of it.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

Seto Kaiba chuckled to himself, thinking about how he had gotten the better of Joey Wheeler. Nothing could go wrong.

But the doorbell rang. He walked slowly down to get it, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was there.

"I got kicked out of my house because of you, Kaiba," said a harsh, shaking, angry voice. "I am living here now, because I have nowhere to go."

A/N- Evil, evil me. Review and I'll write more!


	2. The Mansion and her Very Own Room

Thank you all for reviewing! It makes this worthwhile! You are amazing!

Snickerdoodles4u: He will let her live there. Because I said so! Don't you love being the author/ess and getting to make the characters do whatever you want them to?

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: Betrayal after you've just won a fight with your worst enemy. How would you feel?

Flowerperson: Right you are! Thank you so much!

Seto's Other Sister: I am most definitely a girl.

**Chapter Two: Who Your True FriendsAre**

Serenity looked at the humongous mansion.Even though she wanted to tear it stone from stone, brick from brick, plank from plank (If it has planks), she had to admit that it was very nice. Marble staircases, oak doors, and plush carpets that were like sinking sand were ordinary here. She had never been in a place so beautiful.

But the mansion was Kaiba's, so she hated it. She hated it with a passion.

She turned to Kaiba and smirked. "So, Kaiba-dono (1)," she said, her voice syrupy, "Where is the room that you call your own?"

He pointed to a door that looked exactly like all of the others. "There it is."

Serenity smirked. "Kaiba-dono! Your room isn't as grand as the _great CEO of Kaiba Corp. _deserves."After that she turned away."Now, I will find a room as far away from this one as possible."

She took a piece of paper from the bag that she was carrying around with her, and started tearing it into little pieces. The Hanzel and Grettle method was a bit old, but she had no doubt that without it she'd get lost. The mansion was that huge.

Serenity turned random corners, dropping paper everywhere she went. She would not end up anywhere near that rich jerk Kaiba!

Unfortunately, anew maid saw the paper, and set to work with a vaccuum. She didn't want to get fired!

* * *

Serenity finally found a room thatwas suitably away from Kaiba's room, checked it for signs of other people inhabiting the room (No, this is not Seto's room. That would be rather regular of me, though it is funny and fun to read.), and went in. As she collapsed on the bed, she thought, "Funny how my worst enemy is my only savior."

* * *

(1)- She's mocking him, -dono pretty much means "My Lord" 

Sorry for the short chappie. I'll update soon if you review!

The Incredible Emo Kid


End file.
